Gourmet Race
'''Gourmet Race' is a sub-game in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Intro Kirby is seen floating up a steep mountainside (referred to as Gourmet World in Kirby Super Star but unnamed in Kirby Super Star Ultra) in search of food. He manages to reach the top, but when Kirby is still panting from the effort, King Dedede steps out and issues a challenge to Kirby. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, King Dedede taunts Kirby by munching on food in front of him instead. Premise The goal is to play as Kirby, go through the three courses, eat more food than King Dedede, and finish first. There are no enemies to fight, and Kirby cannot lose a life even though there are Spikes in some parts. There is a time trial mode, where players race to beat their own records in one of the three courses. The previous best time is represented as a ghost that takes the same path as the player took. In its incarnation in Kirby Super Star Ultra, player two can join the race as Yellow Kirby. General Information Kirby gets one point for every unit of food he eats, and three points for every Maxim Tomato, which are less common and harder to get to. By reaching the finish line first, Kirby gets a bonus of 30 additional points, giving a possible maximum bonus of 90 points if Kirby wins all three stages. Kirby runs faster than usual in Gourmet Race, and is faster than King Dedede on the ground. However, since he just exhausted himself floating up the mountain, his floating, Slide attack, and jumping skills are slower and much less effective, and King Dedede is faster than him in the air. In the last course, Onion Garden, Kirby can use a Copy Ability from an Copy Essence. The five pedestals from left to right are Jet, Parasol, Ninja, Wing, and finally, Wheel. One can also choose to do a time trial run of one of the 3 courses. Cart Run, a sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse is similar to Gourmet Race, except Kirby and King Dedede are in carts, and Kirby is moved by moving the generator. Game Description In Kirby Super Star Ultra King Dedede challenged Kirby to see who's the hungriest gourmet! Who will reach the goal first? Speed to eat, eat to win! Levels *Pumpkin Grand *Corn Hall *Onion Garden Music Trivia *The fact that there are three courses could be a reference to breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or a three course meal. *In the remake, a Ghost Kirby cameo from Kirby: Squeak Squad can be seen. *Paint Panic from Kirby: Canvas Curse makes use of a remixed version of the music in this game. *It is possible to destroy food in this game (using Kirby's air puff or otherwise) although this isn't possible elsewhere. Doing so will credit the food to the player. *The Gourmet Race theme is arranged for the Fountain of Dreams theme in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This is coincidental because King Dedede is in both games. However, the version of this theme is based on the arrangement from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kracko can be seen in the left-hand corner of the map on the touch screen. *Despite his size, King Dedede can fit in spaces that are one Star Block wide while floating vertically. This can be seen the clearest when playing at Onion Garden, once Kirby gets to the gray bricks. Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra